The mission of the Congenital and Perinatal Infections Consortium (CPIC) is to eliminate the disease burden associated with rare pediatric viral diseases focusing on congenital cytomegalovirus (CMV) disease, neonatal herpes simplex virus (HSV) infection, and neonatal enterovirus (EV) and parechovirus (HPeV) sepsis by gathering multi-site data to improve diagnosis, clinical trial readiness, and treatment. Annually, we will support one year-long project that contributes to this mission and utilizes the strengths of the CPIC. Though the specific focus of each Pilot Program RFA will be determined by the Executive Committee, all RFAs will stress innovation in our focused disease areas and extension of research collaborations both within and outside of the CPIC. All CPIC pilot projects will advance knowledge in this important area and will serve as a mentored research opportunity for junior investigators interested in rare diseases. Consistent with this mission, in addition to financial support, pilot recipients will benefit from mentors who serve as part of project management teams designed to ensure research progress and to facilitate success as they develop independent research programs. The infrastructure and activities of the Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Core are designed to: 1) identify innovative research projects that improve diagnosis, clinical trial readiness and/or treatment for congenital CMV disease, neonatal HSV infection, or neonatal EV and HPeV sepsis; 2) identify and support promising junior investigators who are interested in conducting mentored research in the area of these rare diseases; and 3) engage project management teams to mentor pilot recipients and facilitate their movement toward independence. The CPIC P&F Core will be led by Richard J. Whitley, MD, who has successfully developed and led the Alabama Drug Discovery Alliance pilot program. He will work with the CPIC Executive Committee, which includes stakeholder representation, to craft an annual call for applications. The CPIC P&F Core will ensure high-quality pilot research by sponsoring a competition for funding that is peer-reviewed and mirrors reviews conducted by the NIH. The application process will include an initial letter of intent (LOI), followed by submission of invited, full applications. For the review of LOIs and the selection of meritorious applications, Dr. Whitley will chair a Selection Committee comprised of himself and four CPIC site leads. To allow for expansion of our investment, projects will be eligible to receive additional support from participating institutions, an opportunity that will be especially encouraged in the case of multi-site applications. Once funded, projects will receive support from multidisciplinary project management teams to ensure successful completion of projects.